Code 415E
by timelordassbutt
Summary: Castiel is a police officer hoping to do well in his career. When he gets sent to a home for a noise complaint, He huffs, and thinks that it will be another party full off drunks. When a stunning young man opens the door, he falters, and when he finds out that the man - Dean - is gay, he can't help but feel attracted to the man. Could this ruin Cas' life, or start it? Destiel AU


_A/N_

 _Yes, I know, I know, I should probably be writing the other fic I promised to rewrite, but I needed a bit of a break. I'm trying to get over a bit of writers block, and I thought writing a different fic with a different storyline would get my brain going again. I just needed to write something else, then I'll get back into it. This is just a quick idea I had, so I'm sorry if I'm not consistent with chapters. The chapters will probably be really short too, sorry. If anyone actually likes this fic, please let me know. If someone actually enjoys this, I might try to put a bit more effort into it, make chapters longer and try to update regularly. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Any reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks! Xx_

 _Oh, also, I'm not very well educated with what it's actually like to be a police officer, or with any of the codes and stuff. Therefore, if I get anything wrong I'm really sorry. I am looking them up on the internet before putting them in so hopefully they are all right. My school probably think I'm bonkers with the weird stuff I look up._

 _"_ _wut s th code 4 the noize complaintssss with the police peoples?1!"_

 _"_ _phan is 4realz!1111!212!"_

 _"_ _why is police peole not allowed to do the thingo with the codeicodeio!?/!YExclamation mark;"_

 _Anyway, enjoy!_

 _~TimelordAssbutt_

Cas slowly drove down the winding road he was assigned to in his undercover police car, a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. He was on patrol tonight. It had been quiet so far, and he had only come across a few drunks. He sighed and rubbed the beads of sweat forming on his forehead off with the back of his hand. It was midnight, and he still had a few hours until his shift was over. Castiel was driving down a row of now closed food shops when he heard his radio turn on. "We have a 415E down 23 Rodgers Street. Cas, could you take this?" Castiel sighed when he heard the code given by Jody, his boss before running his thumb over the square radio to reach the button to reply. "Sure, Jody" Cas chirped, fake enthusiasm oozing in his voice. "On my way now." Great. Castiel thought. A noise complaint from a party. More drunks he has to take care of. He rolled his eyes as he arrived at the address he was given by officer Jody Mills. Cas sat in the tan leather car for a few seconds as he prepared himself to put up with the drunks, but the last thing he expected after dragging his feet down the worn path to the battered, cream front door, was the young man that opened the door. His welcoming smile and gleaming forest-green eyes stood out to Castiel straight away. "Hey officer," The young boy started. "What seems to be the problem?" The man with the stunning green eyes flashed a wide, welcoming grin which made Cas falter. "I-" Castiel cleared his throat, trying to play off his unprofessionalism and stuttering. "I'm here for a noise complaint from several neighbours." He finished. A slight frown came to the other mans freckled face, looking a bit like confusion. It was soon replaced with a large smile. "Well," The young man started. Cas felt like groaning, he could tell that the kid was going to try and be smart and he was tired and wasn't in the mood for putting up with shit from some party kid. "The neighbours wouldn't be able to hear us if they were asleep." He continued, smiling again and leaning against the chipped door frame. Cas crossed his arms put his weight into his right foot, so he could kick at the ground with his left foot. "Name's Dean by the way." The boy – Dean mentioned, offering his hand. Cas ignored the hand. "Well Dean, maybe if you weren't so loud the neighbours would be able to sleep." Now it was Castiel's turn to give Dean a cheeky grin. Cas looked up and gave Dean a cold stare, not breaking eye contact, and suddenly, it was a challenge. Dean got up from the wall and walked towards Castiel. "Buddy, are you gonna leave, or am I gonna have to make you?" Dean said, calmly with aggression behind the tone. Castiel kept staring, an amused expression across his face. "Was that a threat?" He asked, almost smiling. That really pissed Dean off. Dean stepped closer and huffed his chest up "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it?" He spat. Faster than Dean could process, he heard a click and was being dragged behind Castiel with cold, hard handcuffs around one of his wrists. "Hey!" Dean shouted tugging back, but Cas was much too strong for him, despite being shorter than the tall man he was dragging. "No, stop let go you kinky sonova bitch!" Dean whined, but there wasn't any escaping the handcuffs Castiel sighed as he chucked the quite intoxicated male in the backseat. "Taking me home, eh?" Dean questioned, raising his eyebrows. "At least ask me on a date first." Castiel rolled his eyes as he heard Dean chuckle in the back at his own joke. "Got any music?" He nagged as Cas dragged himself into the driver's seat of the car. Castiel didn't know whether he should be annoyed or humoured by Dean. Maybe he should loosen up a bit, like his partners often say he should. "No." Castiel replied, warily, seeing Dean in his peripheral vision. "He talks!" Dean grinned. You could almost hear the grin in his voice, and Castiel could feel a smile tugging on the right side of his mouth at the contagious happiness radiating from Dean. "Where's Jody? Why didn't she come this time?" Dean started flinging questions at Castiel. Cas almost looked around at Dean but remembered that he was driving. "You know Jody?" "Yeah, we're besties!" Dean chuckled "I highly doubt that, Dean." "Okay, maybe 'Besties' isn't the best term, but I mean, we know each other well? Oh, and she doesn't hate me." "I also find that hard to believe." Cas joked, grinning. "Very funny." Dean smiled. He turned his head to look out the window and sighed, slightly fogging up the window. "I can't believe I've done this shit again." He groaned banging his head on the side of the door. Castiel looked at Dean through the rear-view mirror. He seemed to be sobering up. Castiel was staring intently at the details on Dean's face when he decided to inform Dean that they were almost there. Dean looked up and caught Castiel's eyes in the mirror, smiling. Quickly, Castiel focussed on the road in front of him, and decided that the leather on his steering wheel was quite interesting. The wind was rushing past and moving the tree branches like monsters were grabbing the trunks and shaking the tree, and the rest of the ride was sat in silence. 


End file.
